


Whiskey Worthwhile

by Nightwinging_it



Series: Whiskey And Fluff [4]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 19:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwinging_it/pseuds/Nightwinging_it
Summary: Scott Ryder and Reyes Vidal finally find time in their busy schedules to drink until they can laugh all their problems away.(Continuation of Dinner And Whiskey)





	Whiskey Worthwhile

**Author's Note:**

> This got away from me a little, but hopefully it's still enjoyable! Also, I love writing these two and getting back into fandom writing, so I started a tumblr for my Mass Effect/Dragon Age stuff and hope to post more writing there. Check it out at elfroot-and-stars and feel free to request any prompts there!

Scott Ryder used his jump-jet to launch himself into the air, hovering there as he fired at several exiles. The ones who didn’t fall over from Scott’s bullets fired back at him, and he let himself fall to the ground, stretching out his legs a little when he was behind cover.

“Are you trying to get yourself killed?” Liam said, peeking over his cover and returning fire.

“Just trying to have a little fun,” Scott said, and was hovering back in the air before his friends could stop him.

Something heavy hit him from behind and he let out a strangled yell as he fell forward. He hit the ground hard, smacking his helmet against the ground and tasting blood in his mouth. By the time he turned around though, the exile who had attacked him was bleeding on the ground, and Jaal was reloading his gun.

“Biotic,” Jaal said. “He threw a crate at you.”

“Well that’s just…huh, that’s pretty smart,” Scott said, and lit up with a blue glow as he lifted a crate with his own biotics. He threw it at the remaining exiles, getting to his feet as it crushed them and ended the gunfire.

Scott took his helmet off and poked at his lip, wincing a little. Still, none of his bones were broken, and he was feeling good.

“You’re crazy,” Liam said, but he was laughing.

“First day back on the job after being stuck in bed with a broken ankle,” Scott reminded. “Race back to the Nomad?”

“Oh, you’re on,” Liam said, and the two took off, running as fast as they could.

Scott felt great despite his lightly injured face. They were planning to leave Kadara tomorrow now that his broken ankle had healed and he was cleared to return to the field.

He and Liam argued about who had reached the Nomad first as they waited for Jaal to make his way back over. They made their way back to the Port, climbing aboard the Tempest in high spirits.

“Hey, Ryder, Kralla’s Song tonight?” Liam offered.

“Not tonight. I’ve got plans,” Scott said.

Liam elbowed him. “Plans with Reyes?”

Scott pushed his arm away and just winked before heading for his room. He stripped out of his armor and checked his face in the mirror. He’d cut his cheek and lip, but they were minor injuries. He showered and dressed in decent clothes. Nothing too fancy, but still classier than the sweatpants and hoodie he’d been wearing to visit Reyes more recently.

Scott had already prepared everything for tonight. He didn’t know how long they’d be away from Kadara this time, so he was going to enjoy every second of tonight.

His omni-tool pinged and he tapped at it. “Yea?”

“Scott.” Reyes’ voice drifted through. “Have some free time tonight?”

Scott smiled as he finished packing away the rest of what he needed. “Funny. I was going to ask you the same thing.”

“Great minds think alike. Come to Tartarus when you have a chance,” he said.

“Sure, be there in a little,” Scott said and hung up.

He slung his bag over his shoulder, holstered a gun for safety in case anyone tried to murder him in the slums, and left his room. He could hear his crew talking in their quarters, laughter and playful arguments mingling together. It lifted his mood even higher. He knew that tomorrow, they were back to the hard work of defeating the kett. But for today, their Pathfinder was officially back in action and they had a chance to catch their breaths.

Scott made his way to the slums, stepping into Tartarus and letting the pounding music envelop him. He was going to miss this shady club and its shady Collective occupant.

He approached Reyes’ room and reached to knock on the door. But then he paused and gave a pleased smile.

“Hey, SAM, unlock the door for me,” he said.

“Pathfinder, Mr. Vidal was very upset last time and-”

“Come on SAM, live a little,” Scott urged.

“I am an AI, Pathfinder.”

“Not literally live, SAM. I just mean…never mind. Open the door and I’ll handle the consequences.”

“Yes, Pathfinder.”

The door slid open after a moment and Scott stepped through. Reyes crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow.

“I hate that damned AI,” he said.

“I am following the Pathfinder’s orders, Mr. Vidal,” SAM said.

“I tried to stop him Reyes, I really did. It’s the start of an AI revolution,” Scott said.

“I’ll take a revolution of door-unlocking AI over the kett any day,” Reyes said, pushing himself off the wall and taking Scott into his arms. “What happened to your face?”

Scott did not want to admit what had actually happened to his face, because he had so little dignity left already. “We were ambushed by exiles.”

“He was hovering and a biotic threw a heavy crate at him,” SAM said.

“Oh my god,” Scott said.

“Oh my god,” Reyes said.

Reyes couldn’t help but laugh, running his finger lightly over the cut on Scott’s cheek. Scott blushed under his touch.

“Oh my god,” Reyes repeated, shaking his head. “You’re a disaster.”

“And yet, I’m the best hope for the galaxy,” Scott said, stealing a kiss.

He started to pull away but Reyes put his hand on the back of Scott’s neck and drew him back in. Scott fought a lot of things nowadays, but he certainly wasn’t going to fight this.

But as their kisses deepened, he pulled away again. “I brought some things. Slow down there.”

Reyes raised an eyebrow.

Scott lightly hit him in the chest. “Not those kinds of things. I brought us dinner and alcohol.”

“Even better,” Reyes said, leading Scott over to the couch. They dropped onto it together, Reyes dragging a coffee table close for Scott to put the food on.

“I didn’t even need any help cooking it this time,” Scott said proudly as he set two bowls of stew down. “I think I got it right this time.”

“Pathfinder, I helped you by-”

“SAM, I thought I was on a date with Reyes, not you,” Scott said.

“We cannot date, Pathfinder. I am an AI and-”

“I’m going to stop you right there before you make this weird,” Reyes said, picking up his bowl of stew. “How’s your ankle feeling?”

Scott grinned widely. “Great. I went for a run this morning and everything.”

“And picked a fight,” Reyes said, eyeing the cut on Scott’s cheek again. “Right back into it. I give it three more minutes before someone’s trying to kill us.”

“Well, that’s why we’re not going out to eat tonight. I’m trying to put off the near-death experience until we at least have the mood set,” Scott said. “Give me a little credit here, Reyes.”

“I give you credit for thinking you’re slick,” Reyes said, nodding at the distance between them. Scott had been slowly moving closer to Reyes on the couch.

Reyes put his arm around Scott’s waist and pulled him close. Scott leaned against Reyes and the two ate their food, neither wanting to talk about how Scott would be leaving again.

But Reyes knew they needed to bring it up. “How long this time?”

Scott shrugged, setting his bowl down. “I don’t know. We have a lot to catch up on. Breaking my ankle set us back.” He dropped his gaze and gave a slow shrug. “Could be a while this time. But I’ll still talk to you.”

“We knew this wouldn’t be easy,” Reyes said, and forced a grin, wanting to lighten the mood. “At least now I don’t have to worry about forcing you to rest. If I could overcome that challenge, maybe I should’ve been the Pathfinder.”

Scott snorted. “Want the job?”

“I’m a little busy running Kadara,” Reyes said.

“Yea, right, a way bigger job than saving the entire galaxy and making sure the Initiative doesn’t get exalted,” Scott said.

“Sure, that sounds rough. But have you ever tried to deal with Umi on a bad day?” Reyes said.

“Umi has good days?” Scott said in surprise.

“She doesn’t. That’s the challenge,” Reyes said.

“Well, good thing we don’t need her right now,” Scott said, reaching into his bag and pulling out a bottle of whiskey. “I got you a present.”

“Great minds really do think alike,” Reyes said, leaning back. “There’s a bottle sitting on my desk. I was going to surprise you.”

“A bottle each,” Scott said.

Reyes smiled and got up, taking his bottle off the desk and rejoining Scott on the couch. “Drink until we can laugh?”

They swapped bottles, opened them, and took a swig. As they drank, tomorrow seemed to distance itself more and more. There was only tonight, only the liquor on their tongues and their bodies moving closer together.

“-so Sara tells me to start running before the elcor noticed, but I…” Scott stopped, laughing too hard to finish his story. “Oh, man, I was in so much trouble. He totally noticed, and we had to pretend we were fans of elcor Hamlet. Then he starts reciting lines at us! God, Reyes, I thought I was going to die of boredom.”

Scott’s face was flushed with alcohol, his body rocking against Reyes’ as he laughed harder. Reyes tightened his hold on Scott, laughing along, unable to stop himself. Scott’s easy laughter was infectious.

“Growing up on the Citadel must’ve been quite the experience,” Reyes said. He had to concentrate to speak right, his head buzzing with liquor. He traced his finger over the cut on Scott’s cheek. “You just can’t escape excitement.”

Scott leaned into Reyes’ touch. “Maybe that’s why I like you so much.”

Reyes laughed. “I try to avoid excitement, Scott. I like to work smarter, not harder.”

Scott turned his head, kissing Reyes’ hand. “You should come with us when we go.”

“You should stop drinking. You know I can’t,” Reyes said.

It would be great. The crew still didn’t trust him, but seeing the way Reyes had cared for Scott while Scott was injured had warmed them to him the slightest. He could join the crew, earn their trust, fight with Scott. He could protect him anywhere in the galaxy, see him return to the Tempest after missions instead of lurking near his email terminal.

But he couldn’t. He had duties here that he couldn’t- wouldn’t- abandon.

“I should drink more,” Scott said, starting to lift the bottle to his lips. He stopped, letting it hover there for a moment, a sad smile slowly curling his lips. “When my sister wakes up, I can’t wait for you to meet her, Reyes.”

“I’m not sure I can handle two Ryders at the same time,” Reyes groaned.

“Ha! That’s what everyone keeps saying. Pity my parents if you think you’ve got it rough knowing two of us,” Scott said, and finally took another drink. “Man, I can’t wait to tell Sara you dragged me down a mountain when I was half-conscious with a broken ankle.”

“I hope you tell her I had to do it because of your poor planning,” Reyes said.

“My poor planning!” Scott nearly spit out his drink. “You agreed to go along with it! Simple mission, in and out.” He jabbed the whiskey bottle in the air, some of it sloshing over the side and onto his hand. “Then, boom! Ambush. No one saw it coming.”

“You’re ambushing your whiskey,” Reyes said, reaching out and steadying Scott’s hand before he spilled even more.

“You want to see a real ambush?” Scott said with a wink.

Reyes sighed heavily. “That was pathetic.”

“Consider me hacked,” Scott mocked.

Reyes elbowed him in the ribs. “I warned you it was going to be cheesy.”

Scott laughed and slumped back against the couch, draping an arm over Reyes’ shoulders. He looked so blissfully happy that Reyes took a big gulp of whiskey, wanting to join that drunken ease. He could tease the Pathfinder about their difference in alcohol tolerability tomorrow.

Scott’s shoulders shook with silent laughter and Reyes glanced at him. “What?”

“It’s just…” He put his hand over his mouth like it would contain his laughter. “My crew, you know, they thought you were this asshole who was just using me. ‘Cause I’m the Pathfinder.”

“I can see why you find that absolutely hilarious,” Reyes said dryly.

Scott shook his head. “No, no! They argued with me that day, didn’t want me to go with you. But then I offer to die for you and you just start gunning down enemies with my gun and drag my crippled ass down a mountain.”

Reyes’ eyes softened and he kissed Scott’s jaw. “I told you. Hacked.”

Scott turned his head so that their lips met. “Hey, I ever tell you you’re a shady bastard?”

“I’m insulted,” Reyes said. “At least say I’m a handsome shady bastard.”

Reyes loved how easily Scott laughed, drunk or not. The whiskey just made his laughter louder, and soon Reyes’ laughter mingled in with the sound, their hands roaming each other’s bodies and their mouths hungry for more kisses.

“Thanks for not leaving me, Reyes,” Scott mumbled against his lips.

Reyes tightened his hold on Scott, but gave him a playful smile. “Who else will make out with me in a storage closet?”

“I’m sure plenty of people would. Too bad they’re not getting the chance, because my drunk ass is still alive and well,” Scott said, trailing kisses down to Reyes’ throat. “Let’s change things up and skip the storage closet tonight.”

“I don’t think you could make it there,” Reyes said, far too amused by Scott’s slurred words. He ran a hand through Scott’s hair, and Scott grabbed his hand, pulling it away and pushing his bottle of whiskey into it.

“Get chuggin’, Vidal,” he commanded.

“Yes sir, Pathfinder,” Reyes said, and let himself slam down as much of the whiskey as he could.

It wasn’t long before his head was swimming with it. Scott grinned triumphantly, pleased Reyes trusted him enough to let loose like this around him. He knew Reyes kept a three drink rule on the job, and he’d also never seen Reyes get drunk off the job either. Reyes was too careful, too paranoid for that.

But now they were both drunk, laughter filling the darkest corners of the room as they messily kissed and touched and joked. They laughed at the thought of their last near-death experience, and they laughed about Scott’s stubbornness on bed rest, and they laughed about the future.

They laughed and drank and loved and lived. Tomorrow crept closer, but their joy kept it at bay until they slipped away from consciousness in each other’s arms.

***

Scott groaned as his omni-tool pinged at him. At some point a blanket had been lazily thrown over his and Reyes’ bodies, keeping the cool morning breeze away from their exposed skin. He tapped his omni-tool. “What?”

“Ryder, where are you?” It was Cora’s voice, far too loud.

Scott’s head pounded and he groaned again. “Quiet down, Cora. You don’t have to yell.”

“I’m not yelling. Wait. Are you hungover? Ryder! Now I’m yelling. We have work to do. We’re leaving Kadara in an hour,” Cora said impatiently.

“Tell her to stop yelling,” Reyes grumbled, burying his face against Scott’s chest. “My head is killing me.”

“Ryder, you have a half hour to get here or else we’re coming to you,” Cora warned and hung up.

“I think I’m going to puke if I try to get up any time soon,” Scott said.

“Pathfinder, if you are ill, I can contact Doctor T’Perro,” SAM offered.

“No,” Scott said hastily. “Don’t do that. Do not contact Doctor T’Perro.”

Reyes forced his head up and looked around the room before holding his head up was too much of a chore and he dropped it onto the couch. He had an arm draped over Scott, and he wrapped it around his side now, holding Scott to him.

“We have a half hour until your team comes bursting into my room,” he said, trying to think past the throbbing in his head.

“SAM, can you stop my heart again? Just kill me until the headache goes away,” Scott said miserably.

“Scott,” Reyes said, hitting him in the chest. “What if he actually listens to you?”

“Good,” Scott said.

“Pathfinder, I find it inadvisable to stop your heart,” SAM said.

“Don’t stop his heart,” Reyes said, hitting Scott again, and wincing when the movement made his head throb. “Shit, I’m never drinking with you again.”

Scott was tracing a finger over Reyes’ exposed skin. “Mhm. You’re buying next time, by the way.”

Reyes scoffed. “We’ll see about that. You’ll probably owe me a round after nearly killing me. Again.”

Scott smiled and closed his eyes. “SAM, let us know when we’ve got ten minutes until my crew shows up.”

Reyes curled up with him, relieved that Scott wasn’t planning to get up and go just yet. For as shitty as he felt right now, Reyes didn’t regret last night. He didn’t know when he’d see Scott next.

They held each other close, neither willing to move and break the moment. They only had a half hour left until Scott had to head back to his ship and leave Kadara again, off to more adventures and more dangers.

“Reyes, thanks for last night. This morning is totally shitty, but last night was great,” Scott said, cracking his eyes open to look at his boyfriend. He kissed Reyes, slow and longing. He’d gotten used to seeing so much of Reyes. It would be hard to leave again after this.

But duty called, and Reyes understood that. “Maybe I’ll be over this hangover by the next time we see each other.”

“If this doesn’t go away by the time I’m back out there fighting kett, the Archon can just fucking kill me,” Scott said, rubbing his temples.

“If you die, you won’t get to see me again,” Reyes said, tracing a finger down Scott’s stomach. Scott shuddered at the touch and pushed his hand away.

“Not right now,” he said. “I don’t want to puke on you. I think that’d be a turn off.”

“It would definitely be a turn off,” Reyes confirmed. “See? You have to stay alive now. Next time.”

“Next time,” Scott agreed, his eyes closed again.

Reyes copied him, rubbing absent-minded circles in Scott’s skin with his thumb. The room was still dark, thankfully, and it was easy to start drifting back to sleep.

“Pathfinder, you have ten minutes,” SAM announced after a while.

Scott reluctantly got off the couch, helping Reyes up. The two sluggishly redressed and winced at the sight of the whiskey bottles on the ground. Reyes kicked them under the couch, a problem to deal with when he wasn’t so hungover that the sight of the bottles gave him pain.

There was a too-loud pounding on the door. “Ryder!”

They both winced again. Scott put his hands over his ears and glared at the locked door.

“I’ll be out in a minute,” he said, kicking the door and wincing again.

“Hurry up, kid,” Drack said, and Scott wondered just who was waiting for him out there.

“Time to go pathfind,” Reyes said.

Scott caught him by the waist and pulled him close, kissing him. “I’ll call you. Later. After I’ve slept this off. So a lot later.”

“I’d tell you to be careful, but I don’t like wasting my breath,” Reyes said.

Scott hesitated before pulling Reyes into a tight hug. “Next time we’ll just get lightly buzzed and laugh, okay?”

His way of saying he’d make it back here. He couldn’t make any promises; he could just make plans and do his best to fulfill them.

“Sounds like a plan,” Reyes said, confirming he’d do his best to stay alive too.

They shared one last kiss before Scott opened the door, cursing at the pounding music that slipped through. He looked back at Reyes and, despite how miserable he was from the hangover, he smiled and gave a wave.

Reyes waved back, waiting until the Pathfinder and his crew had disappeared before shutting the door. He sat on the couch, still warm from the two of them spending the night there. He took comfort in that warmth, dreading the moment he sat down in this spot only to feel it cold beneath him.

Scott trailed after his friends, grumbling as they teased him about his hangover. But the sound of Reyes’ open laughter rang in his head, louder than the pounding from the whiskey. It had been worth it.

It would always be worth it.


End file.
